Lets be friends
by Charmful ika
Summary: Sasusaku. title speaks for itself. Sasuke is VERY OOC. Set when they were young. Before Uchiha Massacre


SasuSaku Oneshot

by Charmful Ika.

Summary: Simply. Sasuke finds Sakura getting bullied by Karin. Then a friendship forms. Set when Sasuke and Sakura are young kiddies.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto made Naruto. **

Lets Be Friends.

"Okaa-san, I'm going to the park to play. I'll be home in a few hours." said a young boy with raven hair and onyx eyes. "Okay, Sasuke-kun, don't be too late ne?" said Mikoto Uchiha. The boy known as Sasuke nodded and went out to the park.

-x-

"BIG FOREHEAD!" shouted a red-head known as Karin (I KNOW! XD)

"You wouldn't dare go _near _my Sasuke-kun!" Karin sneered.

"Bu-but, I wasn't even looking at him. I just saw him there i-is all." A pink hair girl sobbed.

"LIAR! YOU WERE LOOKING AT HIM! HE WAS ALSO LOOKING --" Karin started until she saw a boy walk into her view. "What's going on here?" asked the boy.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!?" Karin managed to choke out. "Thi-this isn't what it looks like! I swear, she started it! I just told her to stay away from you!" Karin said nervously. Putting her hands in front of her from any hits that might come from the Uchiha.

"DON'T YELL AT HER LIKE THAT OR I WILL USE MY FIRE JUTSU TO FRY YOU TO HELL!" Sasuke shouted, directly at Karin. Karin started to cry and ran away at the thought that _her _Sasuke-kun just _shouted _at her.

Sasuke walked to the crying girl. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly. The bubble-gum hair girl was still crying. She was happy that Sasuke saved her and was about to reply but she couldn't find her voice until she heard. "Don't worry, you can talk to me. I won't hurt you. Uchiha's have to be gentlemen you know." Sasuke said proudly.

"Yes -hic- thankyou for -hic- saving me." She thanked. Then the girls subconscious part of her mind took over and her arms suddenly moved to Sasuke's neck. Hugging him.

Sasuke stood there wide-eyed. Then, he responded by hugging her back.

"You know, I never knew your name. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said softly.

"I-I'm Sak-Sakura Haruno. I already know you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, mufflinf abit if her voice because her head was near his neck.

They fit like two puzzle pieces put together.

They loved the moment they were sharing right now

and both of them didn't know what it was but others would call it _love_.

Until Sakura calmed down, she let go. Sasuke was disappointed but of course. He didn't show it. "Thank-you Sasuke-kun. I feel much, much better now." Sakura gave a sweet smile.

"My pleasure Sakura-_chan_." Sasuke grinned showing his teeth.

"Come on, lets get you home ne?" asked Sasuke.

"I can go home by myself Sasuke-kun." Sakura told him.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, his eyes drooping down slightly at the fact he couldn't stay with _his _Sakura-chan longer.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Bye Sasuke-kun!" She kissed him on the cheek lightly and ran off.

Sasuke stood there for a while, processing in his thoughts what just happened. "My first crush." he muttered.

Sasuke unconsciously put his hand on the cheek Sakura kissed all the way home.

-x-

"Okaa-san, I'm home!" Sasuke said, sitting on the chair nearest his okaa-san. "How was the park today Sasu-kun?" Mikoto asked her favourite child. "It was so fun! I made a new friend and she is really nice! I have a mmph" Sasuke covered his mouth so he wouldn't say anymore.

Mikoto just looked at him wide-eyes.

"...."

"NGAAAAAW! MY SASU-KUN HAS A CRUSH!" Mikoto squealed. Mikoto was hugging him like you would hug a plush toy, adoring him. Pinching his cheek. "So who's the girl huh Sasu-kun?" asked Mikoto in her baby voice.

"Uh, kaa-san. Do I have to tell you?" Sasuke asked nervously. Mikoto nodded, smiling.

"Um, she is Sakura Haruno... and she is different from other girls. She's cute, nice, cute pink hair. She blushes a lot. AND REALLY PRETTY!" Sasuke blurted out.

Sasuke blushed a little.

"Haruno? I know the Haruno's! They work alongside your otou-san in missions for the village! We are very close friends with them. We are visiting them tomorrow." Mikoto said excitedly. "Really!? I'm so excited! I want to see my Sakura-chan again!" Sasuke jumped.

-x-

***Doorbell rings***

"Saku-chan! Can you get the door? It's probably Miko-chan!" said Sakura's mum. "Hai!" Sakura nodded and ran to the door.

She opened it to find a very beautiful woman and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan?" The beautiful woman asked. "H-hai?" Sakura said, starting to blush 10 times darker than her hair colour.

"I'm Mikoto! But your mum calls me Miko-chan! You can call me that too!" Mikoto squealed. "Hai Miko-san!" Sakura said cherrily. "AH MIKO-CHAN! Long time no talk!" Sakura's okaa-san said happily. Smiling. "HIKA-CHAN! What's doing?" Mikoto asked cheerfully. "Miko-chan before we do anything. Shouldn't we let Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan play outside and then we can talk?" Hikari asked Mikoto. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other nervously.

"Sure Hika-chan! Sasu-kun play with Saku-chan okay? Don't hurt her now." Mikoto patted her sons head and pushed him towards Sakura. "B-but..." Sasuke said nervously. "Sasuke-kun! Don't worry about Saku-chan. I bet you guys will be the best of friends you know!" Hikari said.

Hikari and Mikoto nodded at each other. Mikoto grabbed Sakura's hand and Hikari grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke and Sakura looked at their mothers in confusion. Then Mikoto and Hikari put their hands together. So really, they were holding hands. Sasuke blushed microscopically while Sakura was blushing more redder than a tomato.

"Go play now!" Mikoto chimed happily. Sakura nodded and ran outside still holding Sasuke's hand.

Mikoto and Hikari laughed together. "I'm sure they are meant to be." Mikoto laughed silently. "Yeah, they sure do." Hikari replied. Grinning.

-x-

Sakura lead Sasuke to her backyard. They sat down, leaning their backs against the cherry blossom tree. They stayed in silence. A comfortable one. "Sakura-chan, do you have an otou-san?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Curious. "N-no. I have a brother. My kaa-san said that my otou-san died in the Great Ninja War." Sakura whispered sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sasuke replied softly.

"What about you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"My otou-san works at the Uchiha Police force thing with my Itachi-nii-san. (AN: Is that how you do it?) replied Sasuke.

They were still holding hands. Enjoying the warmth being shared.

They talked and talked. Laughing and smiling.

"Sasuke-kun, I THINK YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Squealed Sakura. Pinching Sasuke's cheeks for emphasis. Sasuke blushed a little, then smiled. A true genuine smile. Sakura smiled cutely back.

"I THINK YOU'RE REALLY CUTE TOO SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke said. Hugging Sakura by the waist. Rubbing his cheek between her cheek. Like she was a cute puppy.

"Sasuke-kun. You know, I love you very much! Because you're Sasuke! I like Sasuke-kun because he is Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Giggling afterwards. Sasuke stared at her.

'_Sakura-chan loves me for me? Not because I'm an Uchiha?' Sasuke thought confusedly. _

"Sa-Sakura?" Sasuke called to her. "Yeah?" Sakura looked at him, confused. "So.. does this mean. You love me for who I am?" Sasuke asked, nervous for what her answer would be.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun! Even if you weren't in the Uchiha clan. I would still love you because you will still be Sasuke-kun!" explained Sakura. Hugging him.

"Hehe, you know..." Sasuke started. Sakura just stared. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Sasuke shouted. Very loud that Hikari and Mikoto went outside to check what's going on. Then they saw.. Sasuke kiss Sakura's cheek. Hikari and Mikoto just nodded at each other... snickering.

There's the start of a beautiful everlasting friendship. THE END

THANK-YOU FOR READING MY FELLOW READERS !

Please review. I would appreciate it.

He-he, i am putting up a new story soon, it's going to have chapters. XD

it's called '**You're a stalker!**' Ha ha, i know weird title.

It's a SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen and ShikaIno fic (:

7 year old Sasuke: I LOVE SAKURA-CHAN, SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL !

7 year old Sakura: ngaaw! I love you too Sasuke-kun! ^^

Ika: '... You know, for an ice-cube Sasuke, you're awfully bright?'

Sasuke: SHUT UP, I WON'T BE AN ICE-CUBE!

Ika: Uh, yeah you will.. in like episode 103 or something YOU LEAVE SAKURA!  
Sakura: what!? *starts sobbing.

Sasuke: I WILL NOT! *hears slashing noises and goes to check what it is.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

*Ika and Sakura find Sasuke crying.*

Ika: I TOLD YOU! I'm so smart 8-)

Sakura and Sasuke: YOU PLANNED THIS! THIS IS A GENJUTSU! I KNOW IT!  
Ika: he-he, nah. I'm the writer, so. I get to choose what's going on. --''

Sakura: ITACHI I NOW YOU'RE THERE!

Itachi: aw, damn. Ika, why did you have to write that?

Ika: Don't worry Itachi-kun! You won't get hurt I promise! ^^;

Sasuke: You love my.. Itachi nii-san? D:

Ika and Itachi are full holding each other

Ika: HAHAHAHAHAHA YES YES YES! I LOVE ITACHI MORE THAN YOU SASUKE!

PS: I wish Itachi loves me.. :( ha ha, yes I WISH ^^;

Sakura: So subscribe/favourite/review !

I love you all!

3 Ika.


End file.
